Joint elements are known in principle and are used, for example, in frame construction. By way of example, in this respect. DE 44 23 642 C1 discloses a carrier frame in a truss construction, in particular for a motor vehicle, which consists of separately prefabricated profiled frame parts and joints made of fiber composite material which connect the joints to one another in a dimensionally stable manner.
The joints are each produced from fiber preforms which are prefabricated in a mechanized manner and have a fiber structure which runs through three-dimensionally and holding pockets for the associated profiled frame parts. The fiber preforms are each individually compacted and consolidated to form an integral fiber composite joint structure, with profiled frame parts inserted into the holding pockets, in a molding tool which surrounds the joint region and fixes the profiled frame parts in their exact position. The known joint structure has the disadvantages that the production thereof is relatively complex and also the rigidity thereof is relatively low.